


ready to go

by apocalyptica



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptica/pseuds/apocalyptica
Summary: Керри очень красивый — здесь и сейчас. Без своего макияжа, без необходимости разыгрывать перед кем-либо роль звезды, расслабленный и немного пьяный. Волосы у него растрепанные, по лицу тенями танцуют отражения от языков пламени в костре, и Ви хочется отпечатать его такого у себя на сетчатке, чтобы никогда этот вид не забывать.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. отчасти сонгфик на hurts - ready to go. она так чудесна!  
> 2\. спасибо злате за то, что показала, каким вкусным может быть концепт номада!ви <3  
> 3\. постканон, в котором ви остается с керри в нс, но вывезти его на тусовку к номадам все равно получается. я не стала указывать ау, и не упоминаю это в тексте, потому вы сами можете решить, остались ли тут у ви пресловутые шесть месяцев, или он жив-здоров. главное, что все заслужили быть счастливыми.  
> 4\. бессюжетная зарисовочка, флафф ради флаффа. <3
> 
> если фикбук вам более удобен, и вы вдруг очень захотите оставить фидбэк там: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10357664

Керри, конечно, ноет. Без особого запала, так, скорее для галочки или для образа, или по привычке — после откровения о том, как в юности он днем подрабатывал в разных забегаловках, а по ночам раздирал пальцы в кровь о гитарные струны, Ви слабо верит в то, что он действительно страдает из-за не особо удобного сидения в машине и не слишком-то ровных дорог.

В то, что ему скучно — тоже.

Керри то и дело переключает радиостанции, сверкая голубыми огнями в глазах, комментирует — _и кто вообще слушает эту хуйню, Ви, в этом мире ни у кого не осталось вкуса_ — прибавляет-убавляет температуру у кондиционера, жалуется на слишком яркое солнце, ни дать ни взять — недовольная дива.

Ви постукивает пальцами по рулю в такт очередной мелодии, которая на вкус Керри оказывается достаточно неплохой, чтобы оставить ее играть дольше, чем на пять секунд, и терпит. Его это даже не напрягает особо. Он успевает выучить: если Керри в такие моменты не отвечать, то ему надоест беситься в закрытые ворота. Да и подождать осталось всего ничего — до нового лагеря Альдекальдо каких-то минут десять езды.

Испытывать судьбу он тоже не хочет: Керри и так еле-еле соглашается на эту поездку ( _на один вечер, а утром уедем, ну пожалуйста_ ) — Ви знает, как тяжело ему даются перемены, даже такие незначительные, и как сильно он любит, когда все идет по давно проторенной дорожке. То, что он соглашается оставить шумный Найт-Сити за спиной хотя бы на один вечер — ну, Ви благодарен. Правда. Он соскучился по Панам и остальным, а ехать в одиночку без Керри тоже не хотелось. Они ведь все были его семьей — громкой, взрывной, но верной. Единственной, которая у него сейчас есть.

Чем ближе они подъезжают, тем больше начинает издеваться над бедным радио Керри. Ви вздыхает, сам его выключает, и спрашивает, скосив на Керри взгляд:

— Боишься, что не понравишься им?

Керри закидывает локоть на открытое окно, подпирает рукой щеку, и не поворачивается, продолжая смотреть на дорогу, словно однообразные равнинные пейзажи вдруг становятся безмерно интересными.

Ви не торопит и не повторяет вопрос, позволяя ему собраться с мыслями.

Знает, что Керри многое в нем любит, но вот эту вот прямоту, граничащую порой с бестактностью, иногда просто терпеть не может.

Судя по тому, что сейчас он в ответ не злится, то сегодня Ви везет.

— Тупой вопрос, Ви. Как будто я кому-то могу не понравиться, ага, ахуенная шутка, — отвечает наконец Керри, и Ви едва сдерживает улыбку.

Ага, значит боится.

Хочется его хоть как-нибудь поддержать — _Керри, ты со мной, они просто не смогут тебя не принять, так что не волнуйся_ — но он знает, что от любой подобной фразы Керри только больше разнервничается.

— Ты прав. Уверен, ты их сразу очаруешь, — вместо этого говорит Ви, и это чистая правда.

Керри ничего не отвечает и не отворачивается от окна, но как-то разом расслабляется — хороший знак.

Когда они подъезжают к лагерю, солнце уже начинает садиться, и Ви останавливается около машины, чтобы полюбоваться — из-за высоток в городе на закат особо не посмотришь, а тут — хоть садись и картины пиши. Красота.

Керри, кажется, впечатляется тоже, но молчит. Держится немного настороженно, и Ви подходит ближе, закидывая руку ему на плечи.

— Красиво, а? В Найт-Сити хрен такое увидишь.

Керри неопределенно, но согласно хмыкает. Руку его с плеча не скидывает, и Ви улыбается еще довольнее. Даже дышать становится свободнее, кажется.

Со стороны появляется Панам, неся в руках три бутылки с пивом, и тут же вручает две им — Ви протягивает руку со своей, чокается с ней легко, отпивает, и жмурится довольно-довольно.

— Рада, что вы приехали, — говорит она, почти опустошив свою бутылку в пару глотков, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и также довольно улыбается ему в ответ. Керри молчит, баюкая в руках свою бутылку с пивом, но Ви чувствует, как расслабляются его плечи у него под рукой. — Мы сегодня как раз барбекю устраивать собрались, так что вы вовремя.

— Я потому и приехал. Митч мне проговорился, я не мог устоять.

Панам весело фыркает и качает головой.

— Скажу оставить вам с ним самые худшие порции, ясно? И не будете больше за спиной договариваться.

Ви улыбается и делает еще глоток пива.

— И я рад тебя видеть, Панам.

*

После трех бутылок пива, порции поджаренного мяса и полутора часов у костра, полных чужих историй, Керри расслабляется окончательно. Ви накидывает ему на плечи свою куртку, обнимает одной рукой за пояс, позволяя прижаться ближе, и растворяется в этой теплой семейной атмосфере — за последние бешеные недели в Найт-Сити он успевает здорово по этому соскучиться, и теперь уезжать даже не хочется. Может быть, утром получится уговорить Керри остаться на подольше, но об этом он будет думать завтра.

Ви отпивает еще пива и ставит почти пустую бутылку рядом с собой, когда кто-то из местных неожиданно возвращается с гитарой. Совсем простой, повидавшей многое даже на вид, но все еще способной исправно исполнять свою цель — и Ви думает: да, как раз музыки для такого вечера и не хватает. Истории идут на спад, но расходиться не хочется, и песни — просто спасение ситуации.

Гитару, естественно, пытаются подсунуть Керри — ну, будто тут много других профессиональных известных музыкантов. Керри успевает поломаться просто для виду (Ви видит, как его тянет сыграть), а потом все же берет гитару, проходится по струнам, приноравливаясь. Ви немного отодвигается, позволяя ему сесть поудобнее, и смотрит на него, любуется, не стесняясь.

Керри очень красивый — здесь и сейчас. Без своего макияжа, без необходимости разыгрывать перед кем-либо роль звезды, расслабленный и немного пьяный. Волосы у него растрепанные, по лицу тенями танцуют отражения от языков пламени в костре, и Ви хочется отпечатать его такого у себя на сетчатке, чтобы никогда этот вид не забывать.

Он постукивает пальцами по гитаре, размышляя, что бы сыграть, и Ви гадает, какую из своих песен он выберет, но Керри всех удивляет, когда начинает играть чужую. Это что-то из далекого детства, что-то, что играло у взрослых по радио, когда Ви еще мелким ребенком носился по лагерю своего бывшего клана, приятное воспоминание из детства — и Ви сам не замечает, как начинает подпевать. Путается в словах иногда, когда не может их вспомнить, не попадает в ноты несколько раз, но в целом получается скорее хорошо, чем плохо — во всяком случае, взгляд у Керри, когда он заканчивает играть, одобряюще-удивленный.

— Не знал, что ты поешь.

— Я полон талантов, м? — весело отвечает ему Ви и подмигивает, на что Керри закатывает глаза, но все равно улыбается.

— Да? Что еще продемонстрируешь?

— У-у, — с наигранным отвращением морщит нос Панам, — уединитесь!

Ви смеется, наклоняется ближе к Керри и целует его в висок.

— Все, что угодно.

Когда Керри хватает его за ворот футболки и заставляет наклониться к себе, чтобы поцеловать уже нормально, Ви чувствует себя самым счастливым на этом свете.


End file.
